Communication terminals that handle a plurality of frequencies continue to become more mainstream. This type of communication terminal has a plurality of RF circuits, each of which is connected to an antenna module. Each RF circuit has a connector for connecting to the corresponding antenna module. To check the operations of the RF circuits in the communication terminal, the plurality of RF circuits are operated simultaneously and probes are pressed against corresponding connectors at that time. The probe disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-99246 (called a “conventional probe” hereinafter) is known as an example of a probe used to check the operations of an RF circuit and so on.
As described above, current communication terminals have a plurality of RF circuits, and thus have an equivalent number of connectors for connecting to antenna modules. Increased miniaturization and increased densities in communication terminals have resulted in the connectors being disposed close to each other on the board. If the conventional probe is used when checking the operations of the RF circuits, the proximity of the connectors to each other will cause the probes to come into contact with each other, resulting in a situation in which the operations of the RF circuits cannot be checked in a satisfactory manner. It has thus been necessary to increase the distance between connectors on the board to avoid such a situation. In other words, using the conventional probe to examine a circuit board has interfered with the ability to make the circuit board smaller and having an increased density.